


Rope Work

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 13- shibari!_______________Tony knew that Peter was still nervous. But he promised the boy that it would be good. It would help him feel more submissive, wrapped up tight in the detailed knots, giving complete control to his dom.





	Rope Work

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but I actually really like it, even if there is no smut in it. I just really like shibari lol

A rough, nylon rope. 

Tony ran the end of it over the palm of his hand, feeling the texture. Then he stretched a small fraction of it between his hands. 

It was strong. 

But he knew Peter was stronger. 

There was no doubt in his mind that his boy could break out of the ropes easily if he so wanted. But he knew that he wouldn't. Because he was good. 

So good that he was sat on the floor, looking up at his boyfriend with slightly worried eyes. 

Tony knew that Peter was still nervous. But he promised the boy that it would be good. It would help him feel more submissive, wrapped up tight in the detailed knots, giving complete control to his dom. 

And Peter thought that sounded pretty good. So he agreed. Even if he was still a little nervous. 

Then, slowly, Tony began to tie the length of rope around his body. 

Peter closed his eyes, letting himself focus on the feeling of the rope and Tony's hands, one rough and one so gentle. He focused on the sound of his dom's breathing, even as ever as he focused on the task at hand. 

And Peter quickly found himself falling into subspace. 

He was in so deep, so concentrated and calm, that he didn't notice when Tony was finished. He only knew to open his eyes when he heard, "Baby, you look perfect."

He noticed that the voice was slightly rough, like he hadn't talked for a while. So he was suddenly wondering how long they had been sitting there. 

The younger man opened his eyes, looking down at himself. 

His eyes took in the beautiful rope designs, the intricate knots tied across his body. He looked over every part of it, taking a while, before he looked up to his dom again. "I...wow. This is amazing," he whispered. It was hard for him to find his voice, the need to talk seeming to leave him. 

The ropes were biting into his skin in the most delicious way, every slight movement left his skin being rubbed slightly raw. Everything seemed knotted in just the right places. He was amazed that Tony was able to do such incredible work in such a short amount of time, but at the same time, he wasn't sure just how much time had passed. 

Tony nodded when he heard his boy talk, chuckling softly. "Glad you like it. I'm really glad you let me do it. I can...take some pictures now?" He asked softly. "I haven't done any of my rope work in a long time. And this...well, I actually really like it, even though it was just free handed. But maybe it's just the model making it look so good."

Peter blushed slightly at the compliment, nodding. "Of course. Take as many pictures as you want. Just tell me how you need me to pose."

Tony grabbed his phone, not in the mood to get out his entire camera. "Such a good boy," he praised as he snapped a few pictures of Peter just in the position that he was in. "So perfect for me. You're doing so well. And you look beautiful."

Peter felt even better with the praise, eyes fluttering shut as he listened, prepared to do anything Tony asked. 

He would do anything for him. All of his trust was in his dom. And he knew that there was nothing wrong with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
